King Henry VII and Queen Persephone
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What happens if Henry the VII was longer lived and married a siren-witch adopted by the Boleyns? Rating is MA
1. AN 1

What happens if not only did Arthur and Elizabeth die but Henry the VIII as well?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors


	2. Chapter 1

Hampton Palace, England

May 3rd 1502

King Henry VII POV

My wife and sons are dead and I am only left with daughters. Then my saving grace comes, Lady Persephone Boleyn.

She has what looks like silver-blonde hair, slanted green eyes, thin lips, pale complexion, Grecian nose, and what looks like a birthmark.

I start courting her and give her things even though she tries to resist as she isn't used to fine things.

I pray that we will marry and have heirs even though I may pass away not long afterwards. To which I will ask my brother, Prince Edward Tudor to marry her so she can have a stable life.

* * *

October 10th 1502

Lady Persephone Boleyn POV

Today is my wedding day and I feel nervous as it's not just anybody I'm marrying. I'm marrying the King of England, Ireland, and Wales and I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

I go to Saint Paul's Cathedral and go down the aisle.

''I, King Henry Tudor VII take thee, Lady Persephone Boleyn to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' King Henry VII vows.

''I, Lady Persephone Boleyn take thee, King Henry Tudor VII to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom at bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vow.

And then it's time for my coronation. I still fear making a fool of myself.

The Archbishop comes to me.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdoms of England, Ireland, and Wales and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' he asks.

''I solemnly promise to do so.'' I vow.

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?'' he asks.

''I will.'' I vow.

''Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of the British, Irish, and Welsh realms, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?'' he asks.

''All this I promise to do.'' I vow.

I lay my hand on a gospel.

''The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.'' I vow.

''I now declare you the Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales.'' the Archbishop declares as he crowns me as the Queen of England.

* * *

Five Hours Later

I leave to our chambers with my husband, the King, Henry VII.

We consummate our marriage and thanks to a potion, I conceive an heir this night.

Henry holds me in his arms and I fall asleep in his warm embrace and I hope he shall see our children grow and marry. I hope he shall get to see his future grandchildren.

I am now thirteen so I know that I shall have a longer lifespan right now. To marry someone who is thirty-two years my senior and is sickly unless I do something foolish as it might out me.

I cure him anyway and await the consequences. But luck is on my side as Dr. Linacre had prescribed him something that I shall mix my magic with to stay out of suspension.

* * *

Queen's Chambers, Hampton Palace, England

January 12th 1503

A midwife checks me over as I have been feeling ill and she tells me that I am three months pregnant and I smile and cannot wait to tell my Henry.

Just as I think of him, my beloved husband comes through the door and kisses me.

''My love, I have wonderful news.'' I say.

''What news would that be wife?'' Henry asks.

''I am with child my love.'' I say and after hearing that, Henry picks me up, spins me around and kisses me within an inch of my life.

I wish people would see the real me. Not the one they have imagined.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Everything is perfect at court. There may be rumors but it's nothing I can't handle. I've been called worse as you recall. Father, what do I do if the court hates my baby? I ask for advice as you always give good advice.**_

_**Your loving daughter,**_

_**Queen Persephone Boleyn.**_

What I wouldn't give to be normal and wed to a knight although that will never leave my lips for fear of repercussions.

If only Henry could come to love me as I have come to love him.

Please my King, love me as I love you. As I have come to love you and admire you and your strength to go on.


	3. Chapter 2

King's Chambers, Hampton Palace, England

January 31st 1503

King Henry VII POV

I'm starting to come to love my young wife and Queen. I honestly thought I would never love again and yet, my Persephone pulls at my heartstrings and I will do anything for her should she ask me to.

I learn that my young Queen and wife is three months pregnant with the heir to the throne. And I am most happy.

I shall name the child Henry as Arthur was the sickly one and Henry might have succumbed to the sweating sickness, but he fought valiantly, trying to stay alive.

Arthur shall be my second son's name and any daughter I have shall be named Elizabeth in remembrance and it is Persephone's mother's name as well.

I also strengthen our alliance with Scotland by sending my 15-year-old daughter, Mary to wed King James IV.

And my sixteen-year-old daughter Margaret, I wed to Prince John of Asturias, the 25-year-old Prince, now King lost his wife in 1497 and had yet to remarry until now.

I now see it's time for her coronation.

The Archbishop goes to my daughter.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdom of Asturias and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' he asks.

''I solemnly promise to do so.'' Margaret vows.

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?'' he asks.

''I will.'' Margaret vows.

''Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of the Asturias realms, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?'' he asks.

''All this I promise to do.'' Margaret vows.

Margaret lays her hand on a gospel.

''The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.'' Margaret vows.

''I now declare you the Queen of Asturias.'' the Archbishop declares as he crowns Margaret as the Queen of Asturias.

* * *

Later that night

King John I's Chambers, Hampton Palace

Queen Margaret POV

I wait for my husband and as soon as he sees me, makes love to me and we do not know that a babe of Asturias is in a Tudor womb.

I know that I will leave my stepmother, but we need the treaty with Spain.

Princess Catalina by order of her parents, is set to rule Germany with King Maximilian I as Queen Catalina.

And my sister Princess Katherine shall marry the King of France, Louis XII and be Queen Katherine in a year for my father wants peace with France and has told Queen Isabella I and King Ferdinand II that England needs peace, not bloodshed.

They do not begrudge father as they know we had already been at war with Scotland until father made peace and gave Mary's hand in marriage to the Scottish King.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Should Persephone give birth to daughters first do not be angry as I believe God will want to show you that you shall have healthy children with Persephone by giving you daughters first. I know one will be named Elizabeth and I have tears of joy that you will remember mother. Please give her time to show you that there will be sons should it be daughters first.**_

_**Your Daughter,**_

_**Queen Margaret of Asturias**_

_**Dear Queen Persephone,**_

_**Stepmother, I implore you to pray for a prince as I fear for you if you do not give my father a prince but a princess. I love my father but his need for a son will consume him and I fear he will want to get rid of you should you not birth princes at all. I do not mean to frighten you,**_ _**I just worry about you stepmother.**_

_**Your Stepdaughter,**_

_**Queen Margaret of Asturias**_

I send my father's letter to him but I want to wait to send my stepmother's as she is with child.

I hope father heeds my advice and does not do anything rash. Before I know it, John is hugging me from behind, assuring me that everything will be alright.

''I believe that your father will listen to you, mi Amor.'' John says.

''I hope and pray to God that he does.'' I say.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth's Chambers, Hever Castle, Kent

February 5th 1503

Lady Elizabeth Boleyn POV

I know I am almost due as I see my three children playing, all girls. First is our Mary, then our little Elizabeth, and last our sweet Anne.

Mary was born January 10th 1500, Elizabeth (black hair, green eyes, pale complexion, roman nose, and thin lips), October 7th 1500, and Anne, July 12th 1501.

I conceived May 12th 1502 and am near my due date with my twins. I pray to God that they are sons as my husband needs sons.

All of a sudden, my water breaks and I call the midwife who makes sure that the children are away from here so they do not have to see their mother in pain.

I push and push until I push out five baby boys and two girls. Thomas comes in once I'm cleaned up and kisses me as he sees I birthed him the sons I promised.

''Which one is our eldest?'' Thomas asks me.

''The golden haired one.'' I say.

''He shall be named Henry (blonde hair, almond shaped green eyes, pale complexion, Grecian nose, full lips), the second eldest (black hair, green eyes, pale complexion, roman nose, and thin lips) shall be named Charles, the third eldest shall be named George, the fourth eldest (blonde hair, slanted grey eyes, Grecian nose, pale complexion, and thin lips) shall be named Alexander, and our youngest son (looks like George with green eyes) shall be named Thomas.'' Thomas tells me.

''And our daughters shall be named Bridget (looks like Anne) and Grace (looks like Mary).'' I say.

And now I can fully relax, knowing I have given my husband his heir and spares.

Mary is betrothed to Prince John of Scotland, Elizabeth to Francois Angouleme, and Anne to Prince Carlos of Spain.

I fear how my husband got those betrothals as they usually marry for an alliance, not for a mere dowry.


	4. German Interlude

February 27th 1503

Queen's Chambers, Blutenburg Castle, Germany

Queen Catalina of Germany POV

I wanted to marry King Henry VII but that Boleyn girl ruined my plans and she seduced the King into marrying her.

Now I am married to King Maximilian I of Germany and the need to provide an heir is strong as Maximilian only had daughters, one of which gave birth to Eleanor of Austria, my niece. John of Castile, my brother married Phyllis and had both Eleanor and Carlos.

And now I have to produce a son within five years Maximilian says.

I make love with my husband, unknowingly becoming pregnant and carrying Maximilian's heir. I hope I give Maximilian a son as I want to make him happy and give him his natural heir.

How I wish to have my husband's love as we are only an arranged marriage, not a loving one. At least not yet and I pray that our marriage shall become a loving one.

I still think King Henry VII and I would have had a loving marriage as I was destined to be Queen of England not Germany.

* * *

April 14th 1503

King's Chambers, Blutenburg Castle

King Maximilian I POV

I do not know what to do as I try to keep my bride happy but it seems that she is unhappy and I do not know what to do.

I learn that she may be two months with child and I am ecstatic as I shall finally have an heir.

When a maid comes into my room, I celebrate by taking her to my bed and making love to her. I am thankful she's a married maid and tell her to say the child is her husband's if she becomes with child.

I go to my wife and kiss my wife with all the love that I have within my heart and she reciprocates and kisses with so much passion that I now know that somewhere in her heart is love for me.

We may be an arranged marriage but that does not mean that love cannot spring from it and surprise us for love cannot be controlled.

I put my hand on Catalina's stomach as our child is growing there and Catalina I learn has given up her notions of being Queen of England as she has fallen in love with me and does not wish to leave me.

I really am a lucky man as I have a woman who at first didn't love me but now does and now, she is with child with my heir. Like I said Iam a lucky man for I found love where there might not have been any.

* * *

May 1st 1503

Abbas Manor

Lord Fynn Abbas, Duke of Hamburg POV

I (white blonde hair, almond shaped ice green eyes, pale complexion, oval shaped face, and thin lips) am the luckiest man as I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. My twelve-year-old bride is the daughter of King Maximilian I and I will probably be killed when he finds out that I have married his youngest child, Princess Margaret of Austria (making her younger).

We consummate our marriage, creating a child in a royal womb unknowingly and it might be the death of me as my King does not want his daughter to marry anyone but a prince.

I start to panic as the King may find out and behead me for even thinking of touching his jewel and now that we have consummated the marriage, he shall have me tortured, then beheaded.

Oh, but it is worth it as I love my Margaret and I do not want to live without her as it is torturous to even think about.

* * *

May 3rd 1503

Blutenburg Castle

I am being summoned by the King and I panic in my mind as he might know that I have married his daughter and now, he's going to torture me! I hope that my Margaret shall be okay should she be widowed.

''We are here to discuss your marriage to my _daughter!'' _King Maximilian says.

''I shall not apologize my King as I love your daughter and if that is a crime then I shall accept the punishment.'' I say.

Queen Catalina stays his hand and speaks to him silently. I know one reason why he doesn't want his daughter to be married, his other daughter, Rosalinda was Prince John's wife before she died in 1497.

King Maximilian's anger goes away and he sighs as he nods and kisses his wife, who smiles as she tries to understand as even though she's with child, she has never felt the pain of losing a child.

''You and Margaret shall not be able to come to court until the Queen gives birth.'' King Maximilian says.

I bow and Margaret comes with me back to Abbas Manor. My family still fears the repercussions of my marrying Margaret without the King's permission but I only care for the one I love and her permission.

My Margaret, how I love thee. I shall love thee until the end of time and still be with thee as I shall not let another take thee from me.

How I cannot wait to see you grow round with child as you shall always be my beautiful bride and motherhood will not dull I but make you look even more radiant.

''My love, what if your father tries to get our marriage annulled?'' I ask Margaret

''Oh, my lord and husband, my stepmother has already calmed my father. He will not separate us.'' Margaret says and I am soothed.

''You always know what to say my dear Mary.'' I say, using my loving nickname for her.

She kisses me and I have to take her to our bedroom as she kissed me with so much passion that I cannot stand not touching her any longer and we make love until it is time for dinner.

We have our dinner and then go to bed for tomorrow is another day entirely and we shall need to oversee the lands we have.


	5. Chapter 3

June 12th 1503

Queen's Chambers, Hampton Palace, England

Queen Persephone POV

As I am almost due, Henry has me lying in as I am supposed to as he says he worries about the babies and my health.

I sew clothes and the christening gowns for the babes as I am carrying more than one and the babes can be born any minute so I want to be ready. I make too many clothes and I give them to everyone who needs clothing as some were gowns for me or clothes for Henry but I overdid it.

I see mother and father with my siblings, even though I am adopted I still see them as my family and I see that she has delivered five sons and two daughters.

''Your Majesty, may I reintroduce your sisters, Mary, Elizabeth, and Anne. And may I introduce you to your youngest siblings Henry Boleyn, Charles Boleyn, George Boleyn, Alexander Boleyn, Thomas Boleyn, Bridget Boleyn, and Grace Boleyn.'' my father, Lord Thomas Boleyn says as Henry had them come here so I can see them again as I had missed them.

Mary comes and hugs me and I hug back as my family mean so much to me as I never want them to leave as I had to leave them to come here to see who I could marry as it was father's wish for me to be well off and now, he's the Earl of Richmond.

Father, a knight is now an Earl and I do not know how he gained that title as I know nothing of what is going on at court right now. Henry wishes not to stress me out and so keeps quiet when it comes to court.

I look at little Henry and smile at my little brother as he and the others are the cutest children ever.

My husband and lord comes in and sees all the children and smiles as he imagines our children and I have told him the truth about my heritage, that I was left on mother and father's doorstep when I was a babe and know not what my true parents look like and he has told the court to make sure there are no rumors should the babe not have our features but my true parents features.

* * *

July 10th 1503

Hallway outside the Queen's Chambers

King Henry VII POV

I pace outside the doors as I hear my beloved wife scream as she delivers our child into the world. At least, I believe it is one child she carries and then after many hours of hearing my wife scream, a lady-in-waiting, Annabeth Grey comes out.

''Your Majesty, Her Majesty has given birth to four princes and a princess.'' Annabeth says.

I sprint in there to see my wife's silver blonde hair sticking to her as she holds one of our sons.

''What shall their names be my King?'' Persephone asks me.

''For our eldest son (red hair, slanted green eyes, pale complexion, oval shaped face, Grecian nose, and thin lips) he shall be named Henry Tudor, Prince of Wales. For our second eldest (male version of mother) his name shall be Edward Tudor, Duke of York, our third eldest (looks like Henry VIII) his name shall be Arthur Tudor, Duke of Kent and our youngest son (mini version of Henry VII) shall be named William, Duke of Manchester. Our daughter (mini Persephone) shall be named Elizabeth, Princess Royal.'' I say,

''As is your right my love.'' Persephone says and smiles at little Arthur as she feeds him.

I send someone to ring the bells and to have the town criers announce the news.

''Come to bed love.'' Persephone says as she's done feeding little Arthur.

* * *

Across England, Ireland, and Wales

''Hear ye, hear ye Queen Persephone has delivered four princes and a princess. You are hereby invited to the christening of Crown Prince Henry, Prince of Wales, Prince Edward, Duke of York, Prince Arthur, Duke of Kent, Prince William, Duke of Manchester, and Princess Elizabeth, Princess Royal.'' the town criers say.

England celebrates having not only one but four princes and a bonny princess.

* * *

July 31st 1503

Earl's Study, Richmond Manor

Thomas Boleyn POV

I get many people wishing to create betrothal contracts between my sons and their unborn daughters and my youngest daughters and their sons.

Jonathan Seymour wants Bridget as a bride for his son, Edward and I think about it before replying.

_**John Seymour, Earl of Somerset,**_

_**I **__**accept**_ _**for my daughter Bridget to marry your eldest son, Edward. Of course,**_ _**we shall go to King Henry VII and create the contract and hopefully, he approves of the match.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Earl Boleyn.**_

I roll it up, seal it and send it to Jonathan Seymour by messenger. I then go through letters to decide any other future in-laws. Some look promising while others I burn as the others are not advantageous at all.

I see a betrothal with the Duke of Florence's newborn daughter with my heir, Henry.

I also betroth Grace to the Duke of Cork, Lord Hamish O' Reilly.

Charles, I betroth to Anne Seville.

George, I betroth to Edith Swan.

And Alexander to newborn Serenity Brandon, sister to Charles Brandon.

I hope their lives shall be perfect as they deserve to be. Elizabeth tells me she is with child once more and everything is perfect.

I hope it is sons once more even if I already have enough sons, I worry that they could become ill and that death will take them from me.

I want daughters as well but I worry about my sons too much as my daughters have always been healthy but George is sickly and I worry that Henry, Charles and Alexander will become sickly as well.

I check on George and he looks like he is getting better and I am happy about that as I love my sons and wish them a healthy long life.

I check on all of my children and I see that Elizabeth is sickly so I move her to another room where she's diagnosed with the sweating sickness and I worry about her as she's quarantined.

A few days pass and she slowly recovers from her bout with the sweats and shall live a long life as the doctor says she will.


	6. Scottish Interlude

Queen's Chambers, Edinburgh Castle, Scotland

July 31st 1503

Queen Mary POV

I find out my stepmother, Queen Persephone of England gave birth to four princes and a princess. She succeeded and I am glad as I did not want to hear of father executing her because she did not birth a son.

I am seven months with child and I know that there is a pressure for me to give my husband, James an heir to the throne and ever since they heard that my stepmother gave birth to five healthy babes, the court lets their opinion be known.

I hear my sister; Queen Margaret of Asturias is seven months along as well and she has the same pressure.

I hope we both have heirs for our husbands' thrones, lest that we be discarded like trash and our children declared illegitimate for a political alliance.

I know John probably loves Margaret but James it seems does not want to give our relationship, our marriage a chance. He flaunts his lovers around and says he will stop once I give birth to a son and heir to the throne of Scotland.

God, please let me birth the next King of Scotland as I wish for a loving marriage, not a loveless one. I want James to be proud to call me his Queen and wife but he has yet to show that.

I go to bed and hope for the best possibility, even if I do not make it afterwards, at least I will have given James a son, James V.

* * *

Outside the Queen's Chambers

September 3rd 1503

King James IV POV

I pace as I hear my wife scream, not knowing whether or not she birthed my son and heir or just a princess.

Then an hour later, I hear multiple cries from babies. One of them must be a son and I go into my wife's chambers and see that she has birth not one but three princes and a princess.

''Our sons shall be named Crown Prince James, Prince of Stirling, Prince Arthur (looks like Henry VIII), Duke of Ross, and Prince Robert (looks like Arthur Tudor), Duke of Perth. Our princess shall be named Princess Elizabeth of Scotland.'' I say, kissing my wife lovingly as she has given me my heir and spares and a bonnie princess.

''As you wish my husband and King.'' Mary says and I see how much I have hurt her as I see and hear the hurt in her eyes and voice.

''My Queen, I am so sorry for how I have treated you. Please know that it was not you. I had been in love with someone that I thought perhaps your father would allow me to marry as a sign of peace.'' I tell Mary.

''Who is she?'' Mary asks.

''My secret wife until her death was Edith Howard. She gave me Princess Margaret and died soon after so a sister or a cousin of hers.'' I say as on September thirteenth of 1502, my wife who I wished to marry publicly gave me our blonde Scottish princess and died of childbed fever. The fact I wished to marry another Howard was shot down and Princess Mary Tudor was placed as my Queen.

''I am sorry that you could not choose. I know my stepmother wouldn't have gone through with it had she known.'' Mary says.

I nod as I heard that King Henry VII and Queen Persephone married for love, not politics.

Oh, how I wish it had been like that from the start for my bride and I as she would not have been hurt my me by my stubborn wounded heart as I had begun to fall in love with Odette Howard.

But now I see that I could never have married her as a princess of England was always my destined bride who would provide me my heir.

* * *

Howard Manor, Skye, Scotland

September 10th 1503

Maria Howard POV

I greet my best friend, Andrew Johnson as he comes to visit me to tell me something couldn't in a letter. Before I can make sense of anything, Andrew steals my purity and leaves me in bed and having to change as he ripped my clothing.

After he tells everyone that we had lain together, I am made to marry him and become Lady Maria Johnson nee Howard, even if I do not wish to marry him.

As he is the Earl of Skye, he needs heirs and I blank out every time he lays with me for I shall lose my sanity if I do not.

I do not sleep in the same room as he does as I want nothing to do with him and he knows it too. Too bad there is not a way to get away from him. But then I think maybe as soon as I birth a son, I can subtly poison him as my mother gave me a poison that shall not give any signs as she made sure to get something that would not imprison me.

But then I think I cannot wait and he passes away three months after our ''wedding''.

* * *

December 11th 1503

I am with child and ''grieving'' for my ''husband'' when instead, I am inwardly happy and I am wed to Lord Samuel Williams.

Samuel treats me like royalty and loves me no matter my history and that unfortunately, he is not my first.

I wish to have a girl so his son shall be the next Earl of Skye as it has ben passed to me until I deliver a son.

* * *

A/N I feel sorry for the women back in those times as if they were unwed, they had to marry their attackers and if they were married, unless the husband stepped in and saw the assault, they were thought of as unfaithful.


	7. AN 2

I looked up marriage ages in 1500s. Girls married at 12 and boys at 14. They should not have had to as they were just kids but women sadly didn't have a choice.


	8. Spanish Interlude

Queen's Chambers, Don Diego of Aguila, Asturias

August 8th 1503

Queen Margaret POV

I have heard that Queen Persephone has given birth to an heir and spares, not to mention a princess and I am happy for her.

As I am almost eight months with child, I am laying in my bed until I deliver my beloved husband's heir.

Juan has assured me that he doesn't care if the babe I carry is female or male. He says as long as they are healthy, he shall be happy.

But I know that deep down, he wants a son to carry on his name and the bloodline of Queen Isabella.

I wish to give Juan a son so he shall not worry about the succession to the throne of Spain. Juan will probably name our son after him even if I want the one of the Spanish translations of my brothers' names for our son's name. Crown Prince Arturo sounds nice but so does Crown Prince Enrique.

But I know that Juan will name the Crown Prince Juan or Ferdinand even. Or Maximilian.

* * *

September 31st 1503

Midwife POV

''Push Your Majesty push!'' I say as Queen Margaret is giving birth to the long-awaited heirs. She pushes out three sons and four daughters.

After cleaning everything up and the Queen and her babes are cleaned, I go out and tell King Juan the good news.

* * *

King Juan I POV

I go into the room and see my children, my heirs. I kiss my wife and see how sad she looks, knowing she wants to name the boys after her brothers.

''The Crown Prince shall be named Enrique, Prince of Aguila. The second born prince shall be named Arturo, Duke of Barcelona, and Felipe, Duke of Madrid.'' I proclaim and her answering smile is more than enough for me.

''Our daughters shall be named Princess Isabella in honor of her grandmother for the eldest, our second eldest shall be named Maria, the third born Rosetta and the youngest, Catalina.'' Margaret proclaims and it is my turn to smile in thanks as she could have named them after her whole family.

I kiss Margaret and regret treating her horribly as I loved my last wife and then she died and I swore never to love again. But somehow Margaret thawed my cold heart and I knew I could never have lovers as I love her too much to break my vows.

I am handed little Arturo and hold him as I smile as he looks just like his mother. And little Enrique looks like a male version of mother. Oh, how I wish to live a long and loved life so I might see my children grow up.

I write to my mother and tell her of her grandchildren, the heirs of Spain. I write their names down and tell my mother that it was my Queen who named the daughters. I hope she will be pleased by the names that I have given my sons.

Margaret is my Queen. I cannot say she is my one true Queen yet as I have just discovered just now that I have love for her.

I worry that King Henry the VII will want to ask that my sons or daughters be married to our enemy, the French. I know it would need peace but I am not ready to marry off my sons or daughters to the enemy when the time comes.

* * *

November 13th 1503

Queen Margaret of Asturias POV

I see my babies grow before my eyes and know that years can pass and then I can see then marry and to have children of their own. I am scared for what the future holds before I know that I will only have my children for a little while then then then they will be wed and become mothers and fathers.

I get a letter from my father telling me that my stepmother is pregnant yet again and that she is due in five months' time. I pray for her wellbeing and that in that she will deliver sons for my father again so that he will not throw her away should anything happened to the Princes and Princess.

I do not trust my father when it comes to arranging future marriages and shall only trust my husband to do the correct thing and let them marry for love should they find it.

I hope Persephone can help me in this as she would do anything for a true love marriage as her marriage is based on love and not on wealth.


End file.
